


Tony Helping Peter With His Anxiety (Headcanon)

by kittybellestark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Irondad, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, peter thinks his anxiety is asthma, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybellestark/pseuds/kittybellestark
Summary: Peter believes his anxiety is actually asthma and it take's Tony realizing what happens for Peter to get help.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Tony Helping Peter With His Anxiety (Headcanon)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i'm backing my work up from my tumblr. You can find me there @kittybellestark

-Okay so, we can all agree Peter is just a big ole ball of anxiety  
-Like anxiety just vibrates through him at all times  
-Literally all the time  
-So it’s easy for everyone to just go ‘yeah that’s just Peter’ and not actually realize that it’s anxiety  
-So maybe Peter is shaky sometimes  
-He’s just energetic  
-And maybe he thinks everyone hates him that sometimes it’d be better for the ground to swallow him whole no where is safe, but he has Parker Luck  
-Sometimes Peter can’t breath and he doesn’t really know why, he’s fine one minute and then it’s like his lungs collapsed it tends to come around when he feels alone  
-Peter also tends to stutter a lot too, even in early home videos from when his parents were alive a stutter was present  
-Everything was fine  
-Totally and completely fine  
-But then on a regular tuesday everything felt wrong  
-It felt like he was going to combust  
-That everything was made to be against him  
-but whats new  
-He was sure he was fine, it just felt like he wasn’t fine  
-Besides, it was probably just because he was excited because it was lab day  
-(that was totally why he was ridiculously pale)  
-So when he threw himself into the back of Happy’s car, with a little too much force, his whole body actually vibrating, speaking a mile a minute to fill in any possible silence (because silence mean awkwardness, which leads to blurting out the worse possible thing, which leads to embarrassment, which leads to way too many apologies, which leads to Happy laughing, which leads to him wanting to throw himself from the car, which would lead to him having to talk to May and Mr Stark on how he isn’t suicidal he was just embarrassed, which would lead to them not trusting him, which would lead to Mr Stark not talking to him anymore, which would lead to him using more of his and Mays resources, which would lead to them being evicted, which would lead to them being homeless, which would lead to him being forced into the system, which would lead to him being alone again.)  
-Bad things will happen if he doesn’t keep talking  
-But Happy laughs anyways saying “Slow down, Peter, finish one thought before jumping to the next”  
-And that leads to 100 different apologizes and how he doesn’t want to be a bother, and how he could just walk, really it’s probably better to get his energy down anyways  
-And that makes Happy say, “This is my job kid, you’re not walking or swinging. It’s my job to make sure you get to the Tower, I don’t need you making that harder by choosing to walk.”  
-And that makes everything in Peter come to a crashing halt. Like he was running 100 miles before crashing into a wall that just wouldn’t crumble at the force of his impact  
-Makes him feel insignificant because the wall just didn’t budge even though it should of  
-And Peters chest feels tight  
-So Peter forces himself to laugh as they finally finally park the car and Peter barrels out of the car with a quick thanks and into the elevator  
-He’s fine, he’s fine, he’s fine  
-Friday takes Peter straight to the lab, the doors automatically open with a woosh  
-“Hey Mr Stark-” Peter greeted moving to his work station, and starting to talk about his day and ideas he’s had, only getting a few words in before realizing that Tony never answered him back.  
-So Peter looks up from where he was starting to get comfortable to see the lab was empty and he was alone  
-Peter Parker found himself Alone. Again.  
-“Boss, is currently at another SI location, he wanted-” FRIDAY started to speak  
-But Peter can’t breathe. His chest is tight and he cannot breathe. He’s Alone Again.  
-Peter feels his knees give as his body forced him onto the ground.  
-He stretches his chest out remembering vaguely how May said it could help with breathing, or was that to stop coughing?  
-Peter doesn’t know  
-He just can’t breath, because he’s alone again  
-This feels like the time as a kid when he finally, realized that his parents were never coming back  
-This feels like hearing Ben’s heart come to a stop  
-This feels like the world has taken a hold of Peter and placed him in his own special little area, where it’s him and only him and no one can get to him and no one can be him  
-And now Peter is crying which isn’t helping him breathe, he just wants to breathe  
-Why can’t he breathe?  
-“Peter, Peter, hey hey hey, I need you to focus on my voice. It’s me kid, it’s Tony, you call me Mr Stark. Remember me? Yeah there you are.”  
-Peter looks in front of him to see Tony sitting there, looking worried on his.  
-“I’m going to put your hand on my chest, and I want you to match your breathing to mine.”  
-So Peter tries to match Tony’s breathing, and after what feels like hours he’s finally calmed down and exhausted and his body feels so heavy and his head hurts  
-“Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry, sorry” Peter mumbles  
-“I’m going to hug you okay, and when you’re done with the hug you tell me.”  
-“Yeah, yeah, okay.”  
-And so Tony changes the way he sits and wraps his arms around Peter, pulling the teen to his body, making sure his Peter’s head will be over his heart, giving Peter something else to focus on  
-“FRIDAY said you had a pretty nasty anxiety attack.”  
-“I don’t have anxiety.” Peter shook his head, still up against Tony  
-“Has this ever happened to you before?”  
-“It’s just my asthma. The inhaler doesn’t really work since everything.”  
-“Pete, that was in no way an asthma attack. You have very healthy lungs.”  
-“Oh.”  
-“It’s okay though, I’m sure there is something, May or a doctor or I could do to help you. Hell, even Pepper, Happy and Rhodey would do anything to help you. You got a lot of people Pete, we’ll find something that will help prevent this okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @kittybellestark


End file.
